She's not you
by XxCadeXx
Summary: Song Fanfic for Rimahiko, inspired by a fan-made youtube video. Link inside.


**Hello it's Kris or K- (Cade )! PLEASE NOTE THAT YEARS PAST WILL NOT HAVE A SQUEAL! NYCgirl and I are way too busy to make one so we thought of making this one! Thanks, hope you like. Please review :D Good Bye!~ Kris**

**P.S. Inspired by a Rimahiko fan-made video called She's Not you. watch?v=J2sargAOuUI With some changes!**

* * *

" Nagi " I look at my girlfriend in front of me. Her eyes sparkling from the moon light. Her signature sparkle attack

_**See how she's lookin' in my eyes**_  
_**Any guy would kill for that**_

" Yes Amu? " I say snapping back to reality.

**_She's a beautiful girl and she's into me_**  
**_But I'm too busy still lookin' back_**

**- Flash Back - **

_" Rima! We still need to study! " I scream across the class once the bell rang. I hear her sigh loudly and walk towards me._

_" And why? " She asks tapping her foot and crossing her arms. _

_" Because I'm your Tutor and you're failing on chemistry. And because I know you want to spend time with this heater " I say with a smirk and wink and then came the slap. I touch the red spot on my cheek and hear her giggle._

_" Fine, but only because I'm failing. As if I would ever be attracted to you " She snaps back_

_" We'll see about that " I smirk and then that is how my foot was stomped on with very hard heels._

**- End of Flash Back** -

" We're here. Goodnight Babe " I say facing her closely, I see her blush faintly and giggle.

" See you tomorrow " She says playfully, I lean in to kiss her. Our lips touch for 5 seconds and I pull away.

" Bye Nagi " and with that she shuts the door. That kiss didn't have any sparks in it, it wasn't right. I sigh and walk back to my street wich was about 4 streets- long ones- away.

**_ Now I'm walkin' her to the door_**  
**_Tryna kiss her good night_**  
**_But something inside just don't feel right_**

* * *

" Dude, let her go! You're dating one of the hottest chicks in the school! If i were you I'd be HAPPY! " Kukai says smacking my back, I sat on a bench with Tadase and Kukai. But how can I?

" But how? " I say out loud, oopps.

" nagi, you need to move on! As stated before from Kukai, you're dating one of the hottest chicks in Seiyo High! You need to forget about Rima" Tadase says playing with his nail. I sigh and smile

" Alright. Thanks " Even if I did have a smile that didn't mean I was happy. Both of my friends smile widely and chuckle. But how can I forget her?! She's in 3 of my subjects! FREAKING HELL!

**_My friends tell me, tell me give it up  
So I've been tryna move on_**

* * *

I sat there in 4th period staring into the window, Ok Nagi! You need to forget her! GET OVER HER! You _were_ The one who broke it off remember?

**-Flash Back-**

_" I'm sorry Rima, but there's some else " I say holding her hands in front of me, I see her eyes tear up. Her smile turns into a frown._

_" Who is it? " She asks faintly through her quietly sobs _

_" Amu..." I let go for her hand look at her eyes_

_" I see... " And with that she leaves me under our little hide out. I guess it isn't ours now. _

**-End of F B-**

My heart aches thinking about it, BAKA! I guess I was too caught up that I didn't hear my teacher yelling my name desperately, " FUJISAKI-SAN" I turn my attention to the class and the teacher. " Sorry Mr. " I say politely, he nods and continuities his lesson.

How could I forget her with out hurting her, or Amu, or ANYONE?! If I try to avoid her, she'll know something's up and get upset. GUUHHH, this is hard

* * *

" I'm home! " I shout as i enter my house, I walk to my bedroom to find Nadeshiko in my bedroom. " The hell you in here for?! "

" I was going to just borrow your laptop because mine's F-ed up but I guess i found myself staring into your photo album. " She says flicking through another page. I drop my back and jump onto my bed.

" AWW! Look! There you were on our 5th birthday! CUTIEPIE! What happened? " She laughs lightly, I punch her lightly in a joking way and continue looking at the photos and then bam. A picture of me and Rima at the park. I darken up and think of that day.

**-FB-**

_" Okay, fine. We'll go get some Ice cream! It is pretty hot any way " I say chuckling. Rima smiles brightly like a little 5 year old and runs up to the truck. _

_" What would you like to have dear? " The Ice cream man said. _

_" Strawberry- Cream on top of Vanilla on a waffle cone" Rima replies grinning at me happily._

_" I'll just have mint chocolate in a cup, Thank you " I say and giving him the money._

_Once we got our ice cream we head to a bench and sit next to each other, " Hey let's take a picture! " Rima says with energy. I nod and smile as she takes the picture, but i don't tell her about the Strawberry-Ceam Ice cream on her nose. That Afternoon we laughed and enjoyed the time while we could. _

**-End of FB-**

" Nagi, why did you have to break up with her? Now you're dating that stuck-up girl, Amu. " Nadeshiko says and with that she leaves and closes the door gently.

**_But my heart still caught and my head's not clear_**

_**Of the pictures from before you were gone**_

* * *

I lay on my bed, thinking about what Nade said. I sigh and hug my pillow. I get out of bed and walk next door into Nade's room, where she's Reading a book.

" Nagi, why are you here? " She asks putting down her book, I sigh and I finally admit to myself. Rima is not Amu, I am not inlove with Amu but I am inlove with Rima. I can not forget her.

**_She's not you  
And I don't know what to say  
But I'll say it anyway_**

" I am still In Love with Rima! I finally realized that I never really like Amu. She was just a cover up " I admit and sit on her bed. She looks at me in pity and hugs me.

" I knew it " She whispers

**_No matter what I do  
I can't believe the lie  
And I just can't see it through_**

* * *

After My conversation about Rima with Nadeshiko, I head back to my room. I find the box where I kept all the pictures of me and Rima and open it. I find one of her Smiling in front of the sakura Tree we use to hang out in.

Sure Amu's smiles warmed you up, I guess seeing Rima smile is _rare. _Which i guess makes it special?

**_She's not you when she smiles_**

I look at a picture of her when she was sleeping in camp. This was sent to me by Yaya and she said that apparently Amu, Utau and Yaya splashed water on Rima. Just to get her to wake up. I remember when she had a sleep over here for Nade's 14th B-day. i remember waking up early and waking up Rima, she was so cute!

**_Not you when she wakes_**

I look at the next photo, it was a picture of her Grandama, her and I. But then i remember That tragic memory when her Grandma Died. She cried for 2 weeks and I was always there with her.

**_Or you when cries_**

I quickly past that one and find last years class photo, with me and at the back and Rima sitting on the chair with a Smile. I remember one of my Class memories was her doing bala-balance for the first time since 6th grade and everyone was shocked and then I guess she got embarrassed and ran out of class. And you guessed it! I chased after her.

And compared to when Amu broke down last weeks because of some thing? I forgot but I guess I chased after her, but it different. Not like the one I felt with Rima.

**_Not you when she breaks_**

I close the box with all the memories and close my eyes. But how will I tell Amu with out hurting her? But I can't be with her, it'll just hurt me more. But how can I tell her? I start to stress out. I finally one my eyes and grab my phone. I find Rima in my contacts.

**_And I don't wanna hurt her  
But I know that it's true  
She's not you._**

* * *

** THAT ENDS THERE! I hope you liked it :D Please Review and give feed back! Thanks :) I'm actually searching for a fanfic so bye :)**

**~ Kris**


End file.
